


The Sweetheart Tree

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy Sweet, M/M, Post TSBBS AU, Recuperation, Sentinel Thursday Prompt Fic- Tree, Song fic, mention of canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Blair is recovering from Zeller's bullet and Jim takes him on a hike.Sorry, my friends, this is a fluffy bit of musical romantic nonsense that popped into my  head.Inspired by, The Sweetheart Tree, from the musical, The Great Racehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWbqSzVyhZ4





	The Sweetheart Tree

Jim and Blair had been walking in contented silence for a blissful hour in the pristine Cascades National Forest. The trees made their own ages old conversation with the gentle spring breezes. Jim had taken point since old habits die hard and tried to act like he wasn’t constantly monitoring Blair’s condition. Blair for once was oblivious to his Sentinel’s overly active protective streak and was busy simply enjoying being out of doors after his lengthy recuperation.

 

Six weeks ago Blair and Jim’s world had been blasted apart by Blair’s desperate press conference and a sniper’s bullet. Blair had just entered the bullpen and was talking quietly to Megan, his back to Simon and Jim who were in the Captain’s office, when Zeller opened fire. The armor piercing titanium/teflon bullet took out both Simon and Blair. Both men were shot in the back. The bullet had punchered Blair’s left lung and nicked his heart. Both were seriously injured, but Blair’s heart had stopped on the operating table and he was the one of the pair, whose friends were told to prepare themselves for the worst. 

 

Jim had stood in the hospital, where his two best friends were fighting for their lives, flanked by a stalwart Joel and a shellshocked Megan. He began to realize what his Guide had done to safeguard his Sentinel. If Blair were to die, his reputation in tatters, the brilliant anthropologist would be forever remembered as a fraud and a joke. Jim had zoned on despair, but with Megan and Joel’s help, he had gone on to defeat Zeller and followed that small victory by a press conference of his own.

 

While Simon and Blair were only beginning to heal, Joel had arranged a conference with the police commissioner, the Mayor and the Mayor’s press secretary. Jim had simply and honestly told them that Blair was telling the truth. He was a Sentinel and Blair was his Guide. He answered all their questions and was surprised to find himself surrounded by excited and fiercely protective allies. They helped Jim strategize the best way to handle the press and it was decided that the Major would make the announcement that the great city of Cascade had the privilege of having a person of enhanced senses protecting and serving them. The press secretary had carefully spun a tale of a normal cop whose senses had been fine tuned in the army, similar to what happens when you go blind. Blair Sandburg comparing him to a Sentinel of old was just a bit of poetic license taken out of context and the young man simply acted as a sort of "sense guide" when in the field. The press was satisfied, content to let the story fade away, especially after the words "pending litigation for libel and defamation of character," was mentioned.

 

All Jim had to do was pose for some purposefully boring pictures in the forensic lab and forward all inquiries to the Mayor’s office. As he waited for Blair to regain consciousness, he talked to him about the spin their life had taken. But in the dark of the long nights, he confessed his deepest feelings and fears. He tearfully professed his love for his Guide, for his Blair, while holding his cold, limp hand in his own. 

 

Once Blair awakened and found out his life had been restored tenfold by his friends, he was humbled, grateful and content to concentrate on regaining his strength. Jim stopped talking, resorting to action, helping his friend to heal. Today, Jim had planned a day trip for a picnic and a bit of leisurely hiking on an easy trail. Jim was still waiting for some sign that the time was finally right to tell Blair how he felt.

 

Something caught Blair’s eye and he wandered slightly to the left of the woodland path. Jim stopped immediately and watched his friend closely for signs of fatigue. “Jim! Look! An apple tree!”

 

Jim came and stood beside Blair, taking in his sunny demeanor. Jim dragged his eyes away from the beautiful man beside him and examined the tree. “It’s a wildling, Chief. Someone long ago stopped here to eat an apple and tossed the core away, never dreaming a tree would grow.”

 

Blair studied the apple tree’s tight pink and white buds and rubbed his hand over the bark admiring the strength under his hands. “Hey! Someone carved a heart in the bark. I can’t make out the names anymore, the tree has covered them over. Jim? Do you suppose this is a sweetheart tree?”

 

Jim tilted his head and smirked. “A sweetheart tree?”

 

“Yeah, there is this legend I heard once. There is a tree in a forest. A tree that will give you a sign. They say if you kiss the right sweetheart, the one you’ve been waiting for, big blossoms of white will burst into sight and your love will be true evermore.”

 

Jim’s heart nearly burst through his chest. Was this the right time? Was this sign he was waiting for? He stared down at Blair, who had a half amused, half hopeful look on his expressive face.

 

“Well, Chief, I guess there is only one way to test your theory.” Jim bent slightly and placed a tentative kiss on Blair’s upturned lips. They both moaned in unison. Jim pulled Blair towards him running his fingers through his silky curls and deepened the kiss. His senses ablaze with the sweet glory of finally claiming what was his all along. Jim pulled away only long enough to whisper, “I love you, Blair Sandburg.”

 

Before Blair could echo Jim’s words of love, they were distracted by snowflake-like tickles on their faces. The scent of apple blossoms filled the air. Jim and Blair looked above them to see that the lonely tree has burst into blossom and was showering them in a flurry of white.

 

Blair laughed in utter amazement. “Jim! You’re my true love!”

 

Jim smiled at his partner. “Got that right, Sweetheart.” He wasted no time in resuming the kiss.


End file.
